spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Neon Star
Neon is one of the few humans that landed on gertragia and raised by a alien mafia leader.He was taught everything for the business and took over when his step-father died from old age.Now he is the leader of a underground empire as well as the creator of the ROS which is a new army that does a job for him or the paying party.His power the mind-breaker seems stupid to other people but to himself his powers are one of the best out there to have,just to destroy,change, and do other things with just some simple throughts of his mind that works faster then any normal speed because of a minds impulses.He hasn't met any humans expect for seeing dos at the auction on gertragia Personality ﻿Neon is a generous type of guy, but tends to pissed off with idoits. He is a sadistic kid with a calm nature. He has fun when he is killing and causing mischief. He isn't afraid to speak his mind, and loves a good fight. Usually keeps a hood over his head since he is a human as for most of the other members are aliens and he didn't want anyone to doubt him for being a human. He likes all the Illegal stuff since it comes into his hands and fixes new equipment for the rest of his crew. He is mostly a mature person due to the nature of his work but you would find that he is known by most people as being a perverted bastard with a big ego. Not that he is a bad person, just not a good person to let around women. History History: He lived a bad life on earth his parents were bad as they were drug runners.He went to school and showed promise to have a better future.Of course life didn't turn out right when he joined a gang to protect himself from other groups.He became a drug runner like his parents and had so many problems.He throught that it couldn't get any worse but he was wrong when aliens came to world.He rushed to a shuttle as he got in it took off and his parents were left to die.He walked around the ship as he made it to the bridge someone grabed him and threw him into a escape pod.He said that they that they caught up and they shot him out to another planet. When he woke up he didn't remember what his name was, and was straped to a table.He saw some aliens and they knew how to talk english but they said that they were going to do tests on him.After a few weeks into the process they were stoped by another group.They came in and shot everyone execpt me.They unstraped him but still pointed a gun to his head as the leader came out and greeted him.He still didn't know what his name was and soon explained it to the alien.He said that they could help and since he didn't know the planet at all he agreed. After he got out of the place he saw a neon colored star in the sky,and was amazed at it.The leader said that would be his name Neon star as they took him in as a soldier.He started to do things differently and found out that he had powers after being a lab rat.He trained his powers and soon started to raise through the group and finally became the leader of the Intergalactic Rebellions on the planet of Gertragia and is looking to expand his power to the other planets. Now he has created the ROS on gertragia and expanded his influcence into other planets as he made more trades routes,and smuggler duties.He now ethier waiting for the perfect chance to show the new group to the public but is still laying low.As for the sigma he don't care about that at the moment and focuses on gertragia civil-war. Category:Characters Category:Humans